


It Comes Back Like a Hurricane

by shawtheash



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Female T'challa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 提查拉不得不完成她的父亲未能完成的任务——将瓦坎达的人民从贫穷中拯救出来。





	It Comes Back Like a Hurricane

“嘿，艾瑞克，”克劳兴奋过度的声音从电话那头传来，背景音嘈杂得令人发指，“你今晚一定得过来。我们接了一趟肥差——但这不是重点，不是——你不会失望的。你得过来，艾瑞克，你千万要过来。”

艾瑞克把手机夹到耳朵和肩膀之间，足足有三秒钟没说话。“我不想去。”他最终说道，把煎饼翻了个面，“我很忙。”

“天杀的。你绝对想不到今晚的客户是谁。”克劳骂骂咧咧地嘟囔着什么，艾瑞克开始有些不确定他是不是喝醉了。不过克劳向来如此，他兴奋起来像是醉酒，而他大多数时候都很兴奋。

“是谁？”艾瑞克随口问道，并不期待能得到什么答案。

“你得亲自来看。”克劳也确实没回答他，“你一定得来，克蒙格！那可是个你做梦都想不到的人。”

 

艾瑞克晚到了。他确定自己错过了自我介绍——如果有这个环节的话。他推开门的时候，屋里的气氛十分凝重，不过并不是因为谈崩了，而是因为客户带来的人虎视眈眈地盯着克劳，在艾瑞克进来时又齐刷刷地转向了他，像是要用眼神把他活剥了。

“不好意思，路上堵车了。”艾瑞克说道，在克劳身旁的空椅子上坐下。他调整了一下自己的坐姿，把两只手都放到桌上，近乎直白地打量着对面的客户，而对方也毫不掩饰地注视着他。

那是个看起来颇为年轻的非裔女人，编了一头脏辫，一丝不苟地盘在脑后。她是个美人，艾瑞克不得不承认，他猜不出对方的真实年纪，但那双深色的眼睛晶亮得近乎年幼。他舍不得移开视线，不过女人已经转开了目光，重新看向克劳。

艾瑞克有一会儿没分心去听任何东西，直到他的目光落到了那个女人的手上——她的手同她的脸一样漂亮，手指修长、指甲光润，若不是她的无名指上戴着一枚艾瑞克再熟悉不过的戒指，他还能再欣赏得久一些。

那枚戒指与艾瑞克自己的一模一样。

他眯起眼睛，方才排山倒海的过电感都在此刻凝结了。他们不需要自我介绍，这个女人的身份就写在这枚戒指上。提查拉，提查卡的长女，瓦坎达王位的第一顺位继承人。克劳的说法实在欠妥，这绝不是什么他做梦都想不到的人，他在迄今为止的人生中可没少想提查拉，尽管她多是跟着她的父亲一起出现在他的脑海里。

他转向克劳，后者甚至抽空给了他一个龇牙咧嘴的笑，满脸达到了目的的自得。

艾瑞克终于分了一些注意力给他们的谈话，提查拉蹙着眉头，一字一句地说道：“我不得不完成我的父亲未能完成的任务，而这并不意味着我想跟你打交道，克劳。”

“但您正坐在这儿呢。”克劳耸了耸肩，“听着，小公主——”

“放尊重些。”一个保镖模样的女人斥道，“你面前的是女王提查拉，她已经被加冕为王。”

“好吧，好吧，”克劳夸张地举起双手，“女王陛下，请原谅，我无意冒犯。但我得申明一点，我是一个商人，纯粹的商人，我只对钱感兴趣。我不关心你是谁，也不关心我要把东西卖给谁，我只关心我能拿到多少钱。多说一句，在整个美国境内，你绝对找不着第二个跟我一样会卖东西的人。我能把你的货物卖出你想都不敢想的天价，陛下，只要跟我做一次交易就知道了……”

艾瑞克不再费心去听克劳唾沫星子横飞的演讲，他微微沉下下巴，无声地望着提查拉。

提查卡已经死了。艾瑞克为此暴跳如雷——没有什么比仇人死在别人手上更令人痛苦了。他无法控制自己的迁怒，而提查拉就坐在那里，他们之间的距离不超过一米。艾瑞克不得不换了个姿势：他的侧腰被自己的枪硌出了一阵尖锐的幻痛。

 

提查拉不得不在短时间内跟克劳见了许多面。尽管她对这个军火商没什么好感，后者却也确实像他所宣称的那样，用提查拉提供的少量振金换来了巨额的利益。在最初的极度戒备过后，提查拉的神经终于稍微松驰了一些，也因而留意到了那束一直注视着自己的目光。

她在娜基亚和克劳的一个手下就交接细节争论起来时转向了那个年轻人，后者正遥望着她，却全无被抓包的窘迫，甚至还冲她露出了一个微笑。提查拉站起身，拍了拍娜基亚的肩膀，独自朝那个年轻人走去。

艾瑞克看着她向自己走来，颇为绅士地掐灭了手里的烟。他给一同望风的兄弟使了个眼色，后者嗤笑一声，用手肘捅了捅他的手臂，神情暧昧地离开了。提查拉忽视了这些意味过于明显的暗示，她走到艾瑞克的身边，这个年轻人大方地接受了她的打量，称呼道：“女王陛下。”

“你一直看着我。”提查拉直截了当地说道。她的语气相当生硬，但她的水润的眼睛却平白软化了她的冷漠。

“很少有人能从你这样的美人身上移开视线，陛下。”艾瑞克说道，“顺便提一句，我叫艾瑞克。艾瑞克·斯蒂文斯。”他咧开嘴，“或者艾瑞克·克蒙格。”

“克蒙格（Killmonger），”提查拉一字一句地重复道，皱起了眉头，“这个外号可真血腥。你杀了很多人吗，斯蒂文斯？”

“叫我艾瑞克。”艾瑞克说道，他试探性地靠近了一分，提查拉立刻紧张了起来，不过暂时没有退开，“每个干我们这行的人都杀了很多人，我的女王。”他的目光落到了提查拉的戒指上，没话找话地说道，“你的戒指很漂亮，陛下。”

提查拉下意识地收紧了手指。“谢谢，”她谨慎地说道，“这是我父亲的戒指。”

艾瑞克动了动脖子，那根串着他的戒指的链子随着他的动作啃咬着他的皮肤。他又露出了那个微笑，在看向提查拉时歪了歪脑袋：“你今晚有空吗，陛下？”

提查拉啼笑皆非地看着他：“我们才认识不到五分钟，艾瑞克。”

“那不重要。”艾瑞克压低了声音，他的嗓音随之哑了下来，“我从你的眼中看出来了——你也认为那不重要。”

——那不重要。艾瑞克在把提查拉顶到墙上时再次这么想道。瓦坎达的女王显然不是什么不解风情的呆子，她的姿态优雅得像猫，偏偏又热情得像个初出茅庐的少女。艾瑞克舔咬着她的胸膛，体贴地不在更高的地方留下痕迹，提查拉在他的动作里断断续续地呻吟着，腿根不时因快感而发颤，两条腿紧紧地缠在艾瑞克的腰上。

他们用掉了两个套子，直到朵拉·米拉洁的将军疯狂地呼叫提查拉，威胁说会在十分钟内到达她的定位地点。艾瑞克在提查拉起身时把她拦腰抱了回来，与她交换了一个亲密得过头的吻。“我得走了，”提查拉在两人的唇间竖起一根手指，灵巧地从艾瑞克的身下滑了出去，“奥科伊快急疯了。”

“你应该告诉她你在享受你的私人时间。”艾瑞克抱怨道，性餍足让他的脑子里也像是升起了一层隔膜，他暂时忘了自己扔在地上的衣服里夹了什么。

提查拉赤着脚踩到地上，胡乱地用床头的纸巾清理了下体，弯腰从地上的衣物里捡出自己的裙子。她无意中踩到了什么硬物，提查拉把裙子搭到臂弯里，捏着一根细链拽出了艾瑞克的T恤里的戒指。

艾瑞克看到提查拉背对着自己直起身来，一动不动地站了好一会儿。他皱着眉从床上坐起来，问道：“怎么了？”他在自己的话音落地的一瞬间就意识到了。

提查拉转过身，艾瑞克的戒指挂在她的手上，小幅度地晃荡着。她眯着眼睛，连声音都发着抖：“你到底是谁？”

真快，艾瑞克想。她上一秒还像只温顺的、被满足了的猫，下一秒就戴上了女王的面具，像审讯犯人一般质问在过去的一个多小时里不断地把自己送上高潮的情人。艾瑞克露出一个没什么温度的笑容，他摊开手，示意提查拉把戒指还给他。

“我是雅达卡，恩乔布之子。”他说道，在戒指落进自己的手心时收紧了手指，坚硬的金属硌出了一阵锐痛，“嗨，堂姐。”

“我从不知道我叔叔有孩子，”提查拉拧起了眉毛，“为什么——”

“因为你的父亲杀了我的父亲，陛下。”艾瑞克猛地跳下床，提查拉下意识地后退了半步，艾瑞克突然窜起的怒火和身高优势一同气势汹汹地压向了她，“你从来不知道这件事，因为这是一桩他妈的王室丑闻。”

提查拉的基莫由珠尖叫了起来。她看都没看就按掉了它，艾瑞克的话显然给她造成了极大的动荡。“为什么，”她轻声说道，“我——”

“我很遗憾提查卡没有死在我的手上，堂姐。”艾瑞克恶毒地说道，“你们声势浩大地去追拿那个刺杀了你们敬爱的国王的凶手，结果呢？结果却发现他已经死在了自己的家里。那是我下的手，提查拉。我恨他夺走了我的机会。”他突然放轻了声音，却依然咬牙切齿，“噢，堂姐，你要哭了吗？你要为这肮脏的秘密哭了吗？”

基莫由珠再次振动了起来，提查拉不得不接通一次：“我马上就回去，奥科伊。”她挥去投影，用那双满是泪水的眼睛重新看向艾瑞克，“你该如何证明你所言非虚，雅达卡？”

艾瑞克大笑了一声：“证明？”他逼近了提查拉，后者强压下后退的念头，昂起脖子直视着他。艾瑞克拉开自己的下唇，用瓦坎达语说道：“这就是我的证明，女王陛下。”

提查拉看着那一行莹蓝的瓦坎达文字，近乎恐惧地瞪大了眼睛。那是“战犬”的印记，尽管她确定“战犬”的名录里没有艾瑞克·斯蒂文斯这个人。她抬起目光，一行泪水从她的眼眶里溢了出来。

“回去问问祖利，问问我的詹姆斯叔叔，亲爱的堂姐。”艾瑞克轻声说道，“我原本会杀了你，但我现在改变主意了。在见到你之后，我改变主意了，陛下。”

 

祖利证实了艾瑞克的话。提查拉在又一次去和克劳交易时显得忧心忡忡，娜基亚犹豫了一会儿，终于上前拍了拍她的肩：“你本不必次次都到场的，提查拉，我们会为你处理好所有事情。”

“谢谢，娜基亚，但我想确保万无一失。”提查拉挤出一个微笑，却并没能让娜基亚紧蹙的眉毛舒展开来。

“你还挂念着雅达卡。”娜基亚拉着提查拉走到奥科伊听不到的地方，“不要再自责了，提查拉。不要让你的父亲的错误决定你的人生。”

“他……”提查拉深吸了一口气，终于露出了一直掩藏着的痛苦之色，“他就这样把雅达卡留在那里了，娜基亚。那时的雅达卡只是个十来岁的孩子——”

“嘿，提查拉。”娜基亚轻声说道，“那就把他带回来。把他带回瓦坎达。如果你想弥补你的父亲的错误，那就去做。”

“这正是我的打算，娜基亚。”提查拉说道，她顿了顿，又露出了近似于困惑的神色，“我……我或许只是担心他不愿接受我们的补偿。”

“看着我，提查拉。”娜基亚说道，她注视着提查拉，直到提查拉抬起目光，“雅达卡被自己的家乡抛弃了，他会需要一个交代的，而你正是那个能给他交代的人。”

克劳一如既往地踩着点到了，提查拉一眼就看到了他身后的艾瑞克，而艾瑞克也正看着她。年轻人冲她露出了一个微笑，提查拉却不堪忍受地移开了视线。这活生生地站在她面前的、提查卡的过错让她羞于抬头。

他们用更短的时间谈妥了一笔数目更大的交易，艾瑞克在离开前深深地看了提查拉一眼，靠在椅背里的女王用金色的指甲敲着桌面，而后猛地站起身，同娜基亚耳语了几句，便披上大衣跟了出去。

“你去问了。”艾瑞克笃定地说道。他转向坐进副驾的提查拉，后者又露出了那种他熟悉的——老天，他已经对此感到熟悉了——隐忍的神情。

“我为我的父亲的……罪行感到痛苦。”提查拉说道，“我希望我能弥补什么——我希望你能回到你的故乡，雅达卡。”

“故乡？”艾瑞克用指腹摩挲着方向盘，轻笑了一声，“我突然改变主意了。去后座，堂姐。”

他们在再次见面的一小时后就剥光了对方的衣服，艾瑞克喘着粗气俯下身，在提查拉的乳晕附近留下了一枚凶恶的吻痕。“我现在不想谈那些狗屎事，”他咬牙切齿地说道，“我只想操你。”

 

提查拉最终倒在了艾瑞克的身上。她的发髻早就被弄散了，长而细的辫子被汗水黏在了她的背上。艾瑞克的手臂牢牢地扣着她的腰，提查拉用指尖抚过那些密密麻麻的伤疤，低垂的睫毛遮住了她的眼睛，让艾瑞克看不清那里面的情绪。

艾瑞克翻身把她压到后座上，在她的侧颈上狠狠地啄了一下。“我会回去的，”他低声说道，沙哑的声音听起来该死地性感，“但我是回去与你争夺王位的，堂姐。”

他能感觉到提查拉的身体立刻僵硬了起来。“不，”她条件反射地说道，“雅达卡……你过于年轻，而且你在外面逗留得太久了……你该如何统领瓦坎达？”

“你该反思一下我不得不留在外面的原因。”艾瑞克嘲讽道，他的笑声似乎直接通过胸腔的振动传递到了提查拉的心里，“这只是一则通知，堂姐。我会夺回本该属于我的东西。”

他低下头，亲吻提查拉。他的背挡住了窗外的光，让提查拉彻底陷进了阴影里。

END


End file.
